What It Means To Be
by RishiGenki
Summary: A series of stand-alone one shots about the Naruto characters. There will be more chapters with different charaters thinking about different things. Written by Squee. Read and review, please!
1. To Be A Monster

**What It Means To Be: Human**

**Hello, everyone. It ish Squee. I am writing a fanfiction. BELIEVE IT!**

_Description: The 9 year old Naruto thinks deeply about what it means to be a human, considering he has never been treated like one._

_Alone. . . . . .again._

The little blonde kid entered his apartment. He threw down the little shopping bag filled up to top with instant ramen on his small bed. His heart was filled up with as much sadness as the bag with the ramen. The poor little Uzumaki had been treated worse than usual today. He was normally avoided by people, but today. . .today some of the older neighborhood kids decided it was time to get revenge on the nine tailed fox.

_**FLASHBACK**__  
"HEY, brat!" A boy with short, black hair exclaimed; pointing straight at our little orange-clothed hero. "I have a bone to pick with you!"_

_Naruto didn't know what to say. He had never met this guy, and he says that he has a bone to pick with him?_

_"Why don't you go jump off a bridge so I don't have to deal with you myself!"_

_Once again, whiskered kid was lost for words. He didn't even know what this black haired kid was implying._

_The older kid had slowly started to walk towards Naruto. "I'M WARNING YOU! Do something, and for the good of the entire village, __GO DIE!_

_This is something that could get through Naruto's dense head. At this he finally answer ". . . .but, I don't want to die. . . ."_

_"Everyone ELSE wants you to die! You __**MONSTER!**_

_Tears were now streaming down his whiskers. He quickly turned around and ran, just ran for the sake of his existance."_  
**END FLASHBACK.**

The images continued to play in his tiny brain _GO DIE!_ _GO DIE!_ _GO DIE!_ _**MONSTER!**_

Monster? Wasn't he a person just like everyone else? Other than the whiskers, he looked just like a regular person. Did these little whiskers make him a monster?

Naruto walked over to his bookshelf full of scrolls and hardcover books. He pulled out one of the books. The title read Monsters of the World: The Nine Demons of Legend. Our blonde haired buddy opened the cover and automatically skipped trough all the though chapters. He had opened to the picture with the caption _The one tailed demon, Shukaku_. He stared at the picture, and then gazed at the mirror. He continued to look back and forth, trying to find a similarity. Evidently, there was none. He turned the pages, examining every one of the pictures and comparing them to his own face. Our blue eyed friend didn't look ANYTHING like these monsterous things.

_Why am I a monster?! What makes ME a monster?!_ Anger welled up inside of him. He threw the book across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the ground with a thud.

Naruto then began to tear. He was a person. A **PERSON.** . . .right?

Then there was a knock at his door. His blue eyes turned to look at the door and he yelled "GO AWAY!"

"Naruto. . . .what seems to be the problem?" Iruka said as he entered the room.

Filled with embarasment for yelling at his sensei, he turned his head and muttered "Nothing" underneith his breath.

"It must be something, Naurto."

"What makes me a monster?" His little blonde head tilted up.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

Naruto noded

"Well. . . . .to tell you the truth, I think that they're all jealous."

Naruto looked back at Iruka questionably.

"You are going to be a great Ninja someday. They're all just jealous."

Naruto thought about this "Maybe. . . .but what do you want?"

"Oh. . . .well I was going to take you out for ramen. . . ."

"Ramen. . !" Naruto's blue eyes lit up at the word. "You mean Ichiaku Ramen!"

"Yes, of course." His sensei smiled. "Ramen can make anyone feel better, so comeon, Naruto!"

"RIGHT" Naruto grinned his little one-of-a-kind-Naruto grin. He jumped up energetically and ran out the door. Naruto suddenly had a revlation while trying to catch up to his sensei who walked out the door. He had finally figured out what makes him a human rather than a monster. He can actually _FEEL_ for someone. He actually has emotions. . .he is Naurto Uzuamki.

Believe it.

**END OF CHAPTER HUMAN**

**Authors note: Sorry the ending was cheap.**

**There will be more chapters with different characters thinking about different things. . . . . . . . .when I find more time. . . .**


	2. To Be An Avenger

**Chapter Two**

**Summary: Sasuke is now considered the last Uchiha alive, since everyone is dead and his brother is now a missing ninja. As one would presume, he is not very happy about this development.**

**What It Means to Be: The Last One**

_Hate me. . . .then you will have the strength to kill me._

The whole scene had been replaying in his mind for the past two days. People tried to approach him and comfort him, but no one even had a relationship with him, since it was confined to the Uchiha estate. No one ever conceived of one of the strongest clans of Konohagake being destroyed by anyone, especially one person. Not just one person, but an Uchiha, just like everyone else in the clan. Not just an Uchiha, but Sasuke Uchiha's older brother, Itachi. The only two survivors of the Uchiha clan.

_A once blue moon turned red by the Mangeiko Shanigan. It was the deep, dark red. . . the color of blood. Sasuke watched as his clansmen fell around him. He couldn't say anything, couldn't cry, couldn't scream, couldn't react. Itachi lifted his katana. He was going to bring it down upon the last two that he needed to kill—his own mother and father. The two of them were knocked out and tied up. He would kill them in one slash. . . ._

Tears welded up in Sasuke's eyes for another countless time. He loved them, loved them all—even the man who had killed them all. Now he didn't know what to think. He had nothing left, nothing at all. No parents, no aunts, no uncles, no brother. . ."Bro-(hich)-ther" he wailed, "why. . .why? Why? Why? why? WHY?!"

_He would kill them in one slash. . . .and Sasuke watched as his parents were cut in two._

His screams and cries ecoed thought the orphanage. Only one person would heed these cries.

A small boy walked into the room. Sasuke immediately looked up at the intruder, eyes still tearing and his face as pink as the Sakura pedals on the trees outside. The other boy who had walked in was an unusual kid. His hair was a bright shade of yellow and eyes a blue like the sky. The boy had an unusually sad expression on his face.

"What do YOU want?" Sasuke sniffled while turning his head away so he didn't have to look at this other kid.

"You were crying." The other boy responded, "I just wanted to know what was wrong."

This boy didn't know? How couldn't he know?! This was the biggest news since the treaty with the cloud village!

"None of your business!" Sasuke yelled, "I don't want your pity! Get out! OUT!"

The other kid looked surprised at this. "I just wanted to help. . .people shouldn't hide their emotions, it's not right."

This kid sounded like one of the adults! Yet. . .somehow, Sasuke knew he should stop and never cry again. He didn't want this kid to keep worrying about him for some reason. He quickly halted his crying and answered "Nothing. . . .I was just. . . .missing my parents."

"Oh!" The blonde-ish kid said in remark. "It's ok to miss someone, I guess. . . .I never really known anyone I would miss. . ."

Sasuke was gravely confused about this remark, but disregarded his discombobulation. "What's. . . . . .your name?"

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzuamki! Believe it!" The kid yelled up to the sky.

"Naruto. . .eh? I'm Sasuke. . . . .Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke, huh? I hope we can be great friends!"

Sasuke paused before answering. "Friends. . . ?" Sasuke questioned.

"That would. . .be nice."

**END**


End file.
